


Points of view, connected, always

by Nalyra



Series: Truths we are dealt [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, I Love You, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mating Bond, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, POV Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Series-Interlude.Fluff and Smut :)First time 'I love you's.:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow Hannibal 'insisted' on his POV here^^.
> 
> If you don't like it you can safely skip this chapter, it won't impact the rest of the story.

He stretches again and his back pops. Again. I raise one eyebrow and resume chopping the vegetables, watching him shift on the low sofa, roll his shoulders, eyes still on the little laptops screen, glued to what the world wrote about us. It is inconsequential, and yet very entertaining, his emotions singing across our bond. Annoyance, guilty delight, elation and a surprising amount of vicious glee echoing through me, and I smile slightly, feeling … warm at the thought that I can finally sense him as well as he was always able to sense me, if he only dared to look.

I throw the celery into the mixer, her kitchen more than sufficiently equipped of course, the aroma of the blades destroying the vegetables structure mixing with its juices and I inhale deeply, this the first truly fresh vegetables I will be consuming in a very long time. My lips twitch in a small rather self deprecating smile, remembering that it was with her that I last ate… adequately. My smile turns sardonically for a moment, looking over to the chaise longue on the other side room where Will carried her to, saline infusion bag sparkling in the setting sun. 

Her golden hair shimmers, so perfectly done up, a sirens worthy. I purse my lips and return my gaze to the only siren that was ever able to draw me in, to almost destroy me, his chestnut hair reddish in the soft glow, a helpless wave of need rushing through me. He turns back to me, over his shoulder, his right eye crinkling, a twitch of lips and then he is concentrating on the screen again, a wild thing, untameable. I close my eyes for a moment and then open them again when I hear his back again, accompanied by a sigh this time and this time I cannot stay. I shake my head and then put the celery into the prepared cream soup, putting it on low flame, all things prepared now for a while at least.

I step forward and then hesitate and make a detour to her bathroom, a well and tastefully assortment of personal hygiene products greeting me. I select a neutral smelling body oil and then return to the expansive living room, watching him sit there, hunched forward for a moment, before humming and ‚pulling‘, his head coming up immediately and I smile at him, indicating the guest bedroom with a small tilt of my head.

He frowns but follows me when I enter the small bedroom, held in light colors, it’s windows opening to the town far below us. The bed faces those windows and I smile and turn, my heart beating once between beats, hard, when he steps up to me, his lips catching mine in a way that was impossible between us not so long ago, heat traveling through my body. I break away with a small chuckle, stepping back, and he follows, grinning, his fingers in the loopholes of my belt, keeping me near. He indicates the oil with a small nod and then leans near, eyes sparkling, amusement coloring our bond, voice almost inaudible, words deliberately and intentionally crude.

„Why did you get that? We don’t need that… not now that you’ve... broken me in…“

I close my eyes for a moment, willing the jolt of red haze that wishes to descend at his brazen words down once more, forcing myself to not abandon the plan, his throaty chuckle not helping, nor are the fingers slowly working my belt open. My left hand stills his fingers, my right hand still clutching the bottle and he raises his eyebrows at me, amused, increasingly uncaring. I lock our gazes, and then I let his hands go, my hand going to his throat very slowly, dragging, carefully making my intentions clear through our bond, giving him all the time if he wishes to pull away and yet he doesn’t, the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth informing me that he is indulging me, eyes sparkling and how, how could I not take advantage of this offering. 

I echo the smile, slightly cruel and his pupils dilate rapidly, even before my fingers reach the pressure points in his neck. I tighten the hold slowly, feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against mine, can see the exact moment that the biological impulse takes over, forcing him into submission. His eyes droop, face going a bit slack and I step back, guiding him to the bed by the hand on his neck, carefully positioning him on his stomach across it, my hand drifting away slowly to caress his curls for a moment, knowing he will stay like this for an intermediate time now, at my mercy. Willingly. I close my eyes for a moment, feeling unhinged by his trust, willing our history away, rearing its ugly head, wounds scabbed over but never fully healed, silently vowing to honor this chance I am given.

I put the oil onto the nightstand, and then carefully undress him, the last sun rays bathing him in warm gold, fine hairs glowing almost white. I kneel down over his thighs, settling down onto them slowly, the position almost familiar by now, though never before in this precise context. His face is turned towards the windows, arms up next to it, relaxed, peaceful, trusting, and oh so beautiful. I swallow, the sudden rush of emotions almost stifling, unable to stop their transmission along our bond and then I laugh an almost startled laugh when he starts to purr softly, almost inaudibly, the last sign that he is pure Omegan now, mated and bound, to me. I swallow again and then bend forward and press a soft kiss to his temple, the action met by a small smile playing on his lips. 

„I love you.“

The words leave me in a rush of truth, forcing itself out and they stun me, their existence of course acknowledged before but never so devastatingly felt, and I jerk back a bit when my tears hit his face, trailing down his temple. I reach and caress his cheek, wiping it away, and then reach back and retrieve the oil, pouring some of it onto my hands, wringing them to warm it.

I put them onto his back slowly, feel the vibrations of the purr under the skin, traveling up my arms. I start massaging his back slowly, kneading and caressing, feeling every muscle and sinew, every bone and every breath, can feel the purr intensifying before dying down, segueing into low moans after long moments, pure and untainted enjoyment and appreciation flowing sluggishly along our bond and I smile softly, adding weight, the moans turning to grunts in some places, moaned hisses in others. 

He is pliant beneath me, still, and I let myself fall into the repetitive motions of worshipping him, relaxing him, moving to his arms with slow motions, and back again after a while, his back glistening. I bend low and place a kiss to the scar in his neck, just visible between the hair brushing his nape and then scoot lower on his legs, extending my attention to his lower back. The purr starts again after a few moments, almost inaudible, making me smile and I catch my reflexion in the window when I look up, the expression on my face startling me, my hands stilling. The purr stops and I blink rapidly, willing the tears away, resuming my stroking and kneading, until it starts up again, my smile this time distinctly on the wavery side.

I start stroking over his tailbone, kissing the small dips there and his hips twitch, a small hitch in the purr changing the tone alerting me that he is returning from the space-out he allowed me to give him, though he stays as he is, prone and appreciating of my efforts, allowing the purr to continue, though I can feel some of the bewilderment of being able to do so trickle along our bond, making me grin. His scent calls to me, the beast in me clawing and roaring, kept at bay by my adoration for him, for now.

I scoot even lower and start on his rear and thighs, a breathy moan stealing from his mouth now, interrupting the purr, every time I reach his buttocks, but I refuse to follow the unvoiced request, unrelenting in my attention, an almost brutal need to undo him like this like a fire in my gut. I move sideways when I reach his lower legs and turn to attend to his feet, massaging the soles slowly and deftly, carefully not to tickle. I press into the deep pressure points and he undulates with his whole body, chuckling deeply with a breathy moan, mouth dropping open and I chuckle with him, humming softly when he goes limp again. He turns his head to the duvet, forehead pressing into it, openly moaning when I intensify the pressure for a moment and then release his foot, moving to the other, reducing him to an almost quivering mess by repeating the motions there. 

I carefully put his feet down again, surveying my handiwork and he hums, silently opening his legs, inviting wordlessly and I swallow, light headed with need already.  
I crawl up between his legs, and then reach up and under his hips, carefully pulling his cock backwards, hard and hot in my hand, rendered secondary now between us. A wild and rather weird resolution to make it up to him flares up in me and I bend down and swallow it down as far as I can, my head at an awkward angle, bent low, the surprised shout and deep involuntary groan forcing itself out of him more than worth it though. I suck and lick, my hands going up and forward to press his thighs to the bed, preventing his hips from moving. I can feel the duvet moving, evidence of how he bunches it up in his fists and I lick up and over his cheeks to his entrance, lightly dipping the tip in, making him mewl before I return down, swallowing him down again. This time I keep him in and continue sucking, can feel him start to tremble, the muscles in his thighs locking tight. I start humming and hurl everything I feel along our bond and I can hear the sob and then he pulses down my throat, ecstasy given so freely, echoing along our bond.  
I swallow it down and then clean the head with soft licks, pressing a soft kiss to it before moving up and settling next to him on the bed, my hand tracing soft patterns on his skin. 

His head comes up and then drops again, turned towards me, his eyes half lidded, pupils wide, cheeks flushed and mouth half open and I smile at him gently, genuinely, softly pushing a stray curl from his forehead. He clears his throat, an eyebrow arching, voice amused and rumbling softly.

„Thank you… though I would have appreciated anything else as well…“

I chuckle, feeling weirdly light, even though I am still fully aroused, his smell a sirens call.

„This was for you, mylimasis. And you have given me a great gift.“

He raises both eyebrows at that, eyes softly crinkling.

„Did you enjoy having me so submissive and at your mercy?“

I reach and softly trace the line of his stubble, my tongue touching my left canine, smiling openly before I answer.

„I enjoyed it because you let me. With all our history, you allowed me to force you into submission.“

I swallow, shaking my head once. 

„As I said, a great gift.“

He turns and settles on his side slowly, his eyes locked onto mine, deep blue-green in the now low light, extending a hand. I take it, softly entwining our fingers.

„There are many things I missed in prison, mylimasis, but your ever changing eyes were the only thing I could never properly conjure in my mind palace. And how I have missed seeing them.“

I reach up, tracing the soft skin under his left eye, almost hovering. His features soften, understanding and acceptance rushing towards me, as well as pure emotional need and he reaches for me and pulls me close, whispering against my mouth.

„In me, now.“

I reach for my belt with shaking fingers, obeying immediately and a small part of me is bewildered at this but then what other option is there really, him, always him the epitome of what I wished for.  
He rolls onto his back and I follow, his legs coming up and caging me in, his cock soft between us, and I frame his face with both hands, shaking and then I push and heat envelops me, taking all thought. His legs lock tight and I still, my forehead descending onto his. 

His eyes bore into mine, short distance and unblinking, our minds syncing up and I smile, surrendering to him, locked into him, our ever entwined destinies fusing with what he makes me feel. The world whites out and the whisper reaches me as I fall, branding my soul.

„I love you too.“

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> Let me know what you think? :)  
> Comments and Kudos feed my muse...


End file.
